


Kara Zor-El ⋆⋆ Waiting Game [Lena x Kara] [SuperCorp Villain AU] [HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banks - Freeform, Edit, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fanvids, Female Anti-Hero, Final Cut Pro - Freeform, SuperCorp, Villains, YouTube, karlena, waiting game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: An AU were Lena is the secret agent bad guy and Kara breaks her out of prison so they can run off together to join Cadmus because .....why not.- Done in Final Cut Pro





	Kara Zor-El ⋆⋆ Waiting Game [Lena x Kara] [SuperCorp Villain AU] [HQ] [Fanvid]

 

 <https://youtu.be/ke_Ia0NNLm0>

 

"I'm thinking it over  
The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame  
I wanna lean on your shoulder  
I wish I was in love but I don't wanna cause any pain  
And if I'm feeling like I'm evil, we've got nothing to gain

 What if I never even see you cause we're both on a stage

Don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same  
I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game

 Baby I'm thinking it over

What if the way we started made it something cursed from the start

What if it only gets colder

Would you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smart  
Cause lately I've been scared of even thinking 'bout where we are

What if I never even see you cause we're both on a stage 

Don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same  
I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game

What if I never even see you cause we're both on a stage

Don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same  
I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game"

 

Waiting Game - Banks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \-----> Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
